Love is Invincible
by smileyface209
Summary: What happens when 15 year old Moncerath visits Italy? Well first she meets the Volturi who want her for her gift and second, she falls in love with the most feared Volturi member. Alec/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I know i havent finished my other story , but i suddenly got an idea and decided to write a new story**

Why am i so stupid? All i wanted to do was come and visit Italy without getting into any trouble, but guess what? THATS THE FIRST THING I DO! My parents thought that this trip would help me and make me forget about ny crazy ideas. Did i ever mention that i was an especially talented human being. Thats right! All my life i have had the power of creating powers. It is so awesome! I just think about a certain power and BAM i have it! I ccould also give them to people but i never do because i dont want to be exposed! Well back to whats happening, i am currently following this extremely beautiful woman through thiis castle. I was outside when this woman just comes up to me and offers me to join the tour.

I was all like sure why not! So that is why i am in this huge room staring at people who have red eyes! I looked around when i noticed one guy particularly tanded out. DAMN HE WAS HOT! I couldnt help but stare and suddenly his eyes met mine. He actully smirked and i blushed and looked away! Thats when things went crazy. In a second all of the people with red eyes were killing everyone else. Thats when i noticed that the same guy that i had been checking out earlier was charging torwards me. Then out of nowhere, another guy with gold eyes got in front of me and protected me.

"Eleazar what is the meaning of this," asked one of the red eyes with white hair.

"Im sorry Aro , but i couldnt allow you to kill someone as powerful as her," said Eleazar

"Elezear what gift does she have," asked Aro.

"Aro she has the most strongest gift I have ever seen. She can create gifts and either keep them for herself or give them out to whoever she pleases." Everyone gasped even the hot guy who had tried to kill me earlier.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU CREEP? I AM GOING TO GET IN TROUBLE FOR BEING LATE AND ITTS GOING TO BE ALL YOUR FAULT YOU WEIRDO!," I SCREAMED.

"Hush! Child what is your name?" Aro asked I decided to give myself the power to read minds and thats when i saw what they were/

"OMG! YOU GUYS ARE ALL VAMPIRES! WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO? GET AWAY FROM ME NOW OR ELSE AND MY NAME IS MONCERATH!," i threatened.

"Hmmm Moncerath wuld you perhaps like to join us?" asked Aro.

"HELL NO! I JUST WANNA GO HOME," i complained.

"Well that will not be possible you can never leave you either turn into a vampire or die!"

"oooo so your saying that i can leave well watch me!"

"You cant outrun a vampire so ill like to see"

"You are so stupid! My power is to give my self any power i want so i can give myself the power to teleport so BYE BYE!" and with that i teleported..


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay well heres chapter 2! Sorry about any spelling mistakes!**

Hahahaha i thought to mmyself as i made my way back to the hotel. When i arrived, i expected to be greeted by my bestfriend who was accompanying me, but sadly no i was greeted by the hot guy who had tried to kill me earlier.

"what the hell do you want and get out now!," i growled. I got even more irrtated when he simply smirked.

"aro sent me to get you and thats why i am here" suddnly i felt hiis cold hands on my face, He put a cloth on my face and then i blacked out.

"Where am i?" i asked.

"Well your in Volterra dear," replied Aro.

"Hey I have made a decision i would like to join you" i didnt know why i said that, it just came out.

"What made you change your mind dear?" asked Aro.

"Well, first of all, i know that you people will never leave me alone. Second, me and my family dont get along and i wou,d have probrably ran away eventually. I will join you ,but on one condition.

"Whats your condition," asked Aro?

"I would like one more year and be able to go back home. If you dont trust me, you can send one of your guards with me as long as they dont bother me." i said.

"Its a deal. I would like to talk to you more in the morning, so you are to spend the night here," Aro stated.

"Alec take her to your room, she is to spend the night in your room and you are to guard her"

"Okay master"

OMG i am going to spend the night with Alec the hot guy! I got neervous as he approached me and grabbed my arm. He held on to me pretty tightly and pulled me along with him.

"Hello? Can you please slow down?" He just ignored me! How dare he. We finally made it his room and i was shocked! It was so big and beautiful in the middle was a king sized bed. I immediately walked and layed down on it.

"Hey you know what? Your rude!" i stated.

"Look human you will shut up and go to sleep you dont know how much your testing my patience! I dont know what Aro sees in you! Your just a pathetic human!" said Alec.

"Oh If i am a pathetic human than yor just an old sour prune who no one likes because your the biggest jerk i have ever met." It all happened so fast then.

One moment i am sitting on the bed and the next Alec has me pinned on the bed. Both of his hands were grabbing my wrists. Lets just say that i want in the most comfortable position. He was on top of be between my legs. My heart started beating really fast and what he did next really surprised me. He got close to my neck and then started smelling it. I could fell my blood rush on to my cheeks. He just smirked.

"you know you need too learn some respect" he whispered in my ear.

Before I could respond the door swung opened and two vampires stood in the doorway with shocked expressions. Alec quickly got off of mme and left the room.

"Hey we just came to introduce ourselves" said one of the vampires.

"I'm Felix and this is Demetri" he said.

"Its nice to meet you and see that not all vampires have a stick up their ass like Alec" i said. Hearing this they both strted laughing and i swore i heard a growl.

"Goodbye" i told everyone as i made my way out of the castle. This week has been so weird. Well for one thing Alec would either hate and make rude comments about me or he would try to flirt and make me blush much to my embarassment. Felix and Demetri were like my older brothers. Jane hated me and Heidi loved to dress me up. I was like a life size barbie doll. Aro treated me like a daughter. I was so happy when the plane finally landed. I was greeted by my family. First it was my mom and dad. Next it was my oldre 23 yr old brother Erik and His wife Brianne and my little niece Erianna. After them it was my younger brother Andrew who was 12 and my two cousins who thought that they were all that. One was name Casie who was the same age as me just lke her twin Vannessa. I hated them both.

I still didnt know how i was part of their family i was 5 '6' and had dark brown hair and caramel colred eyes while they all had balck hair and black eyes. When i ran up to them i immediately hugged everyone except my cousin.

"how was your trip," my mom asked. _Well mom it was great! I am going to bedome a vampire in a year and its all thanks to the trip._

"It was fun" i replied

"O by the way your going to go back to school tomorrow and i dont want any complaints young lady"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO ITS SO NOT FAIR I BARELY GOT BACK AND I HAVE TO GO BACK TO THAT HELLHOLE I CALL SCHOOL!"

"Language young lady" my mom scolded.

The whole week passed by fast. When i returned to school i was ambushed by my friends who wanteed to here about hot italian guys. My family like always avoided me and i was tortured by my cousins. Things never change as i got to school mmy two friends were gossipping about 3 new guy students who were going to get here,

"Hey Chicas" i told my two best friends Sammy and Jojo.

"Que pasa" they bith responded.

"OMG i heard that the new students are supposed to be major eye candy" said Sammy.

"You girls are so fustrating! Always controlled by your hormones" i said.

"Dont tell me you arent" they asked.

I was about to answer them just as a sleek black mercedes. Stupid rich kids i thougtht! I was curious to see how they looked like but i was surprised to see who it was.

IT WAS FREAGINN ALEC FELIX AND DEMITRI!

"OH HELL NO" i thought. My two best friends were practicallly drooling.

"Girls the big one is my future husband" thought sammy referring to felix.

" Ughh ima go" i told them. I was trying to escape without being seen but it was to late. Felix was practically smiling at me as they headed torwards me.

"OMG theyre heading over here Act Natural" said Jojo.

I was planning on making a runn for it but it was too llate. They practically came up to me. Everyone was looking at us. What surprised me was when Felix practically hugged me. Demetri swung me around and Alec surprised me the most he actully kissed me. It was on the cheek though. My friends were hocked. I was so annoyed.

"Jojo and Sammy can you please give me a moment"

"Sure: they both replied.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Aro sent us tu guard you"

"I am going to murder him" i growled.

"Arent you happy? You get to spend your whole human year with me" said alec while smirking.

"NOOOOOO" i replied. " I am going to be killed becuse everyone is going to use me to get to you"

"All of yopu need to go back"

"No can do"

"Look fine but dont embarass me"

"We would never" said Deketri then he threw me over his shoulder and walked into the school"

"Put me down you idiot!" i told demetri

I was so glad when school started and i didnt have to put up with them.

The day passed by in a blur and finally it was lunchtime. Sadly Felix demitri and Alec sat with us at our lunch table.

"So whats going on between you two" asked sammy. i guess she thought that there was something going on between on us because Alec currently had dis arm around me. I tried to wiggle out of it but i couldnt. I was about to ay that there was nothing going on ,but Alec responded.

"Oh well we are a married couple and she is currently pregnant with my child," responded Alec. Both of my friends looked shock.

"SHUT THE HELL UP OR I AM GOING TO BE THE FIRST HUMAN TO MURDER A VAMPIRE" i hissed only loud enough for him to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY I AM BACK! I AM SURPRISED ABOUT HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE ADDED MY STORY TO THERE FAVORITES! MUCHAS GRACIAS! WELL HERES CHAPTER 3! PLZ REVIEW! AND AGAIN I AM SORRY ABOUT ANY SPELLING MISTAKES!**

Hahahaha stupid vampires i thought. Right now i am so PISSED! Stupid Alec! How dare he tell people that I was pregnant! I was so mad that i sneaked away from them and ditched the rest of school. I mean come on its not like i have done this before. I decided to take a walk in the forest. Which is why I am clearly in a forest. UGHHH WHY DID I COME HERE! Now look at me Im lost!

I wandered around for a couple of hours when i came across a baeutiful guy with brnze colored hair. He had topaz eyes which meant that he hunted animals. I knew that he probrably wouldnt kill me but i gave myself the power of a mental shiield. I tried to sneak away because i didnt feel like dealing with another vampire. He approached me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"GET THE HELL AWAY! I DO NOT NEED TO DEAL WITH ANYMORE VAMPIRES TODEY SO FUCK OFF!"

"How did you know"

"Its none of your business i said. He was so fast that i didnt rwalize what he was doing until he threw me over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU PEDOPHILE! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR-" I shut up when i went in their house. The house was so big and beautiful.

"Get away from me" i hissed.

"Look we mean no harm were just curious as to how you know what we are"

"THATS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" just then a bunch of vampires appeared.

"AHHHHHHH I CAN NEVER GET AWAY FROM YOU PEOPLE"

"Look calm down"

"okay" I then gave him the power to see my past and he saw everything just like everyone else then i took my gift back. I then learned their names and how the little girl named reneesme was created. I wanted to know more so i gave myself the ability to see their pasts. None of them were really interesting except Rosalies.

"WAAAAAAA" i cried.

"Whats wrong?" all of them asked. I then walked over to Rosalie and huged her everyone was shocked.

"I gave myself the ability to see your pasts and Rosalies was the saddest."

"Its alright dont cry she soothed"

"I am going to help you accomplish your dream" i stated.

"How and what dream"

"I am going to give you the power to get pregnant and have vampire children" i stated, everyone gasped.

"Okay heres how it works you will hava a 5 month pregnancy, you will crave a;ll kinds of blood and the kid will develop not as fast as reneesme but also quick."

"THANK-YOU!" ahe yelled while hugging me furiously. "YOU ROCK"

We were bith hugging eachother just them my "guards" arrived.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" asked Alec.

"I went to go take a walk and met the cullens"

"You are a little brat"

"Well your a pain in the but! hey maybe youy would be happier if you took that stick out of your ass"

"Your an insolent little brat who thinks that shes better than everyone else"

"Well your just an annoying vampire who obviously thinks that hes better than everyone because he can make you lose your senses! O wow look im so scared! Whatcha gonna do make me nub so you can kill me? Whats the point u actually help them by making them feel nothing you idiot!" I yelled.

"GRRRR YOU KNOW WHAT IM NOT GONNA WASTE MY TIME WITH YOU!" he said as he walked outide. Just then Alice walked up.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN STAY WITH US! I ALREADY SAW THAT YOUR PARENTS ARE GOING TO ASK YOU TO STAY AT A FRIENDS HOUSE YES! YOU DEFINATELY NEED A MAKEOVER! YAY!"

"NOOOOOO I HATE MAKEOVERS! I RATHER STAY ALONE IN THE FOREST WITH ALEC!"

"TOO LATE" just then my phine rang and sadly i had no choice to stay there. Then Alec came back. He just glared at me. I thought of a way to annoy him. I has coincedintly found out that he hateed the song California Girls by Katy Perry so i had down loaded it to my ipod. I got my ipod and turned it on. I put it on full blast and started singing along with it.

_California girls, we're unforgettable_

_Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top_

_Sun-kissed skin, so hot will melt your popsicle_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_California girls, we're undeniable_

_Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock_

_West coast represent, now put your hands up_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

"GET RID OF THAT AWFUL SONG" screamed Alec.

"Whats your proble? dont like well too bad!" suddenly my ipod was ripped out of my hands.

"Give it back!" i screamed.

"Not untill you kiss me" i wanted my ipod back so bad that i actually kissed him.


	4. SORRY!

**sorry guys but i have been quite busy lately and have lost all interest in finishing my story love is invincible. I am completely sorry and as of right now i will put my story up for adoption! If you want to adopt my story PM me okay! I would like to thank everyone who read my story and i am truly veru sorry.**


	5. ADOPTED

**Okay people my story has been adopted by HunterofArtemis1136! I do not know when it will be up so you need to check. Heres the link to HunterofArtemis1136 page!**

.net/u/2326647/


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! I know I said that my story had been adopted, but many problems happened, so I decided to rewrite it! There are many things that I do not like about it like the fact that Monce is way too powerful and I believe that the story is going too fast! Anyways I will probrably have the first chapter of Love is Invincible REWRITTEN later!**


End file.
